Two Faced Innocence
by Timmesque
Summary: [Xenosaga] Things change...for the best or the worst. What draws us together is how we face our lives as one...[ShionxchaosKOS-MOS[AU[chapter Two up]rn(DISCONTINUED)
1. Crystal Clear Illusion

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Xenosaga. So go away and leave me in peace!!!**

**PAIRINGS: Shion x chaos + KOS-MOS, Junior + MOMO**

**A/N: Due to the fact that KOS MOS is not exactly a name, I have changed the name around for this story. Bear with me! And due to the fact it would seem weird to have 'chaos' name in small latter, I have made it capital. Also, I know there is no proof of Shionxchaos in the game, but this one of those random experiments one tries out. **

**There is Kos-Mosxchaos, so enjoy!**

**KOS-MOS: Keiko**

**DEDICATIONS: To Angevar who showed me this game and gets her butt kicked by her younger brother every time. **

Part One: Crystal Clear Illusion

"Oh my…what a marvelous piece of work. You've outdone yourself Mr.?"

I smiled my traditional 'must-please-customers' grin, "I am called Chaos."

His brow furrowed in confusion and I saw him glance at my clothing. I know, I must look out of place in a jeweler store, but that has hardly mattered to me. 

"Beg your pardon sir, but I was under the impression that Mr. Renzolio ran this store."

"He did. I am his apprentice."

He let out a low whistle, "Well, he couldn't have picked a better apprentice."

I couldn't see myself, but I could imagine what I looked like. Some out of place teenager blushing to the roots of his pallid hair. 

He smiled at me like a grandfather would smile at his growing grandson, "You've outdone yourself Chaos. I haven't seen work like this since Donathan constructed that statue for my wedding." 

I remembered that. He had me watch while he set up the cornerstones and had me polishing some of the garnets for the statue's eyes. I liked Donathan. He would let me handle some of the really difficult and expensive commissions and would tell me 'Boy, there's no one I would trust with this. Take that as a testament of my love to you' 

The gentlemen carefully placed the money on the counter. I slowly picked it up and counted the notes, the crisp feeling of money on my fingers. I checked the amount and I turned to the gentlemen, my face a picture of surprise. 

"Well, chaos?"

"There must be some mistake. Either I've priced the item wrong or you've decided to give me a big tip."

He laughed, deep and rumbling. It would be the way a mountain would laugh, if they could. 

"Option two chaos. It is a fine piece of work and I feel generous tonight."

I chose not to argue. Never look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when dealing with money.

He held it up to his eyes, watching the pale tubelight bounce off the aquamarine. I admired it as well. It was a simple chain with a pendant shaped into abstract designs of tears. The tears came in different stones, ranging from aquamarine and opal. It was crafted in silver for I seemed to have an affinity for that metal. To feel the silver slide through my fingers gives me a sense of pleasure. 

"I will see you later Chaos. I hope you will have more remarkable pieces for me."

I couldn't hide my grin, "Of course Sir."

The door closed with a tinkling sound.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 She sighed and stared at the growing stack of papers on her desk.

Maybe if I wish hard enough, the papers would disappear, she thought savagely. 

Shion Uzuki was currently in her office, twirling her pen in her hand. She wasn't wearing the kind of clothes one would wear to work. But she was the head, hence special privilege was bestowed onto her.   

And she hated every minute of it. 

She loved her work. She loved being in control. The mere knowledge of being the one who can condemn a man to bankruptcy or promotion sent a thrill down her spine. She was in control and she wasn't going to let anyone forget it. 

However, if she knew control came with a cost, she wouldn't have been in this stuffy office. 

A phone rang next to her. She sighed for probably the millionth time and pushed her reddish-brown bangs off her face. She reached for the phone. 

"Hello. Shion Uzuki speaking."

"Hey Shion!"

Shion smiled. She could make out that person easily. Allen rarely was serious about anything, "Hey Allen."

"Whatcha doing now?"

Shion pursed her lips in annoyance, "What do you think? I'm working like normal people." She said scathingly. 

She heard Allen's wince and sighed, "Sorry. Had a lot of work."

"Apology accepted. Want to go for a drink?"

Shion thought about it. She certainly didn't want to be cooped up in her office all day and a drink did sound tempting, "Sure. Where can I meet you?"

"At Bistro's."

"Cool. See ya."

"Same here."

The phone clicked and Shion got up from her seat and left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Bistro's was the kind of place where you let out steam. Where every grievance, petty trouble or heart-break is released and you just relax and soak up the atmosphere. 

Which was what chaos was currently doing. That payoff had him in a good mood and he decided to celebrate at Bistro's. He had earned it. Every last bit of it. 

He sipped on his green river mock-tail, enjoying the tangy flavour on his tongue.   
He leaned back on his seat and sighed happily. Life should be like this. 

"Chaos? Is that you?"

Chaos cracked open an eyelid and smiled at the petite boy. Junior, who was a freshman in college, had pulled up a seat next to him. He was an interesting person, about 15 years old and one of the smartest people in the state. He and chaos had taken the same art course a couple of years back and hit off immediately. Then Chaos had to drop out because Donathan had become seriously sick and Chaos had to take care of him. Then he passed away and chaos had to manage the shop. There was no more room for college anymore and Junior and himself had drifted apart.

"Hey Junior, what's up?"

"The ceiling, of course," Junior replied with his usual amount of tact. Chaos allowed himself a grin and set his glass on the table. Junior called the waiter and leaned back on the chair, waiting for his order to arrive. 

"Relaxing now? Last time I checked, you were steeped in debt."

Chaos winced at that. Donathan had died with no insurance or funds. Chaos worked years off his life to repay those debts. 

"I had a big payoff today."

"Aaaahhh…." 

Chaos didn't retort. The 'aaaahhhh' summed it up. 

Junior pursed his lips. Despite his intelligence and resilience, Junior had still maintained a cherubic angel look. Chaos knew, better than anyone, what a devil he could be.

"So this man, who gave you the big payoff, what did he look like?"

Chaos drew his brows together in thought, "He was a portly man, though he must have been a jock during his days of high school," Junior chuckled at that, "His eyes were interesting. A strange shade of brown. Almost red."

Junior's face jerked slightly and chaos could feel his eyes center on him, "Almost red, you say…"

"That's what I said."

Junior whistled, "That has to be Mr. Morettzi."

"Who?"

"Mr. Morettzi. He's the head of the engineering firms here. Quite an interesting person and rather eccentric…"

"Why do you say that? He seemed normal enough to me."

Junior let out a sharp laugh, "Chaos, you can hardly define normal! You can stand with millions and millions of people and you still stick out like a sore thumb."

Chaos smiled warmly at that. He was known for his strange fashion sense, but that has never gone against him. 

"Anyway, there are a lot of rumours surrounding Mr. Morettzi. He spends hours at home and trucks end up going to his driveway every Friday."

"Hmmm…sounds like a mystery."

Junior's brows shot up in alarm, "Don't go looking for trouble Chaos. This is the most prestigious man in the state. Even I dare not tangle with him."

"So you dare not, or you will not?"  
  


"Is there a difference?" Junior said laughing. Chaos smirked at him and sipped his mock tail, letting the sensations wash over him. 

Junior frowned, "Where's my order?" He said sulkily. 

Chaos laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Shion gently pushed the glass entrance open. She was glad she was wearing casual clothes, such as a pair of denim jeans and a white T-shirt with a saffron spaghetti top.  

Her green irises scanned the area for a glimpse of Allen. 

She grumbled. He apparently wasn't here yet. God, how could he do this to her?

But secretly, she was glad to get out. 

But she would die a million deaths before she admitted it, especially to Allen!

"Shion!" 

She smiled. The mere voice of Allen could do that to you. Cheerful and able to brighten wilting flowers. 

He ran towards her and threw her arms around her. She accepted it, feeling the sweat from under his T-shirt. He grinned at her and pulled up a chair, "Long time no see. That office can't be good for you."

You don't know the half of it, Shion thought. 

"Yeah well, I'm surprised you missed me. Need someone to nag you?"

Allen laughed, "No, thanks. Maria does enough of that."

"Maria?" Shion inquired. 

Allen blushed, "Yeah, she's my friend's sister back on campus. We talked to each other and then out of the blue I realized I love her and she loves me. Pretty boring romance story, if you ask me."

Shion smiled. It was times like these that she truly appreciated Allen for what he was. A genuinely loyal and trustworthy friend. The one who is willing to give up his umbrella for you in the middle of a downpour. 

"So do I get a chance to meet this mystery woman?" Shion teased, "At least that crush you had on me has abated."

Allen turned a ripe cherry, ready for plucking, "Naw. I called you over so we could talk. You can meet her on Saturday. She works in a school. Geography teacher."

"I see," Shion murmured, eyeing Allen like a hawk. He was nervous about something. His hands were drumming irregularly on the wooden table. 

Shion grabbed his hands and held them, "Tell me."

"If it isn't too much trouble Shion," Allen started twitching, "Will you be the baby's…godmother?"  
  


Shion stared at him in shock and flung her arms around him, "Of course!"

Allen's face was hilarious, "Really?"

Shion smacked the back of his head, "Really, you dim-bulb!"

Allen lit up, "Great! I'll see you later Shion!"

"Bye," Shion said wistfully.          

"Wait up Allen!!" 

She blinked to see a medium sized man (or boy) lunge at Allen. She blinked again to see whether she wasn't hallucinating. 

A light melodious laughter caught her attention. She turned to meet a pair of soul blue eyes. She gaped for a full minute. 

"Excuse me miss, but there are flies going into your mouth," He said, his voice filled with a tingle of amusement. 

She snapped her mouth shut, flushing. How could this guy catch her off guard? 

"I'm fine, thank you," She told him curtly, her mouth frowning in disapproval.

He threw back his head and laughed, "You don't need to use that tone with me Miss. I wasn't insulting you."

She felt her resolve melting, "Sorry."

"Apology accepted," He told her ruefully, "Is that your friend there?"

Shion turned to see Allen being hugged by a guy with short red locks not unlike hers and twinkling blue eyes. 

She smiled at them, "They certainly are something."

"True. My name is Chaos."

"Just Chaos?" Shion asked curiously. 

He smiled, "Just Chaos. Yours?"

"Shion Uzuki."

He whistled, "Of Uzuki enterprises?"

"The same," She said turning away. Allen and that guy had separated and were talking to each other animatedly. She smiled sadly at them. 

"True friendship is always hard to find," Chaos commented, noting the wistful looks on her face. 

Now that Chaos knew her, he took the time to observe her. He has never met anyone this…open. Even Junior with his forwardness, has his secrets. But you can read her like a book with pictures. 

The thing is, she doesn't hide it. Is it out of choice or something else?

She intrigued him. How can someone be so free with the world they are living in?

Chaos would like to believe he has the power to shape his world, but every time he tried, it would collapse on top of him like a tentative Jenga tower. 

Hence, the name 'Chaos'.

Shion Uzuki…a bird with wings…

He shook his head and muttered, "The last thing I need to do is develop a crush with a woman I barely know!"

"What did you say?" Shion asked. 

He grinned sheepishly, "Nothing important," He deftly changed the topic, "Running your own company must be hard work." 

Shion sighed, "I hate my job. But it's all I have, so I can't let go of it."

Blue eyes creased, "Why not?"

"Because it is a part of me," She admitted, "Whether I like it or not."

And why? She wondered, am I telling him this? I barely know him!

He turned his eyes away, "We are forever doing things we don't like."

Allen and Junior came up to them, "Hey you met!" Allen said, "This is my old friend Junior!"

Junior grinned back, "Luck must be on my side today to run into two old friends at the same time." 

"Then Luck certainly isn't on my side since I ran into you!"

Allen and Shion laughed while Junior pouted. 

"What is this, mock the midget day?"

"So you're admitting you're a midget?" Chaos said smirking. 

Junior grumbled, "I'm going into that argument with you…"

"Because you know I will win," Chaos said, smirking. 

Junior muttered curses under his breath. His stature has always been a sore spot for him.

Allen slapped Junior's back, "Don't worry yourself about it. I'll see you later Jr."

"Don't call me Jr.!!" Junior retorted as he stomped off in another direction. 

Shion was laughing quietly, silent tears streaming down her face, "My God…." She said gasping, "Are all your little reunions always like this?"

"For the most part, yes," Chaos said, winking at her, "Its great fun teasing Junior. He always took things too much to heart."

Shion wiped her face with her sleeve. Chaos watched her intently. 

There was no mask…

Do you have a mask Shion Uzuki?

Shion looked up and smiled at him, "So, are you going to abandon me as well?"

"I won't be so cruel," He said, "How 'bout I give you a tour of my shop?"

"You have a shop?" Shion's eyes sparkled with interest. Chaos was taken aback by the intensity. 

"A jewellery shop," He said, rather reluctantly, "Nothing great."

"I don't mind," Shion said hastily, "I would love to see your shop."

"Really?" His doubts spoke through. 

"Really." She was firm.

His soul blue eyes glittered, "Then what are we waiting for?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't the kind of shop that stood out like a gem among stones, but for her part, she liked it. It had the kind of air that produced mysteries and romance. That fragrance that had you wishing for that Prince Charming to walk through that door and carry you away in his arms. 

She let her hands drift towards the cases, her eyes drinking in the sight of shining minerals that decked the rows. Chaos was watching her along the way. 

Her eyes glowed like a youth on the verge of discovering hidden gold. 

"What do you think?" He called out to her.

She jerked. Her eyes flashed in fear at him catching her at her fantasies, but she calmed down, "It's something special."

Chaos looked at the picture frame of Donathan that hung in the middle of the shop, "This shop means a lot to me. My…benefactor loved this shop. It meant a lot to me."

"Your benefactor?"

"He adopted me from the orphanage."

"I see. Did he love you?"

That set Chaos back. He had expected a flurry of questions about his past from Shion, but she had gracefully avoided that. His heart surged with warmth. 

"Yes. He did. Very much."  
  


"Then you're lucky."

There was a hollow quality in her voice. Chaos sensed it. 

Was she loved by her father?

Shion also heard his unasked question, "He loved me in his own fashion, I suppose. That could be the reason I'm a romantic at heart."

Chaos didn't push the subject. Shion's gaze traveled and a gasp erupted from her throat.

"Kirei… [1]" She breathed. 

There, placed on a velvet case was a necklace that captured Shion's imagination. It was a silver chain twisted in the artistic form of filigree. The pendant was shaped in a picture frame with several tiny stones she could not identify. In the picture frame was a purple iris with silver tipped petals. She beheld it in awe. 

Chaos rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He was slightly embarrassed (and pleased) from the way she admired the necklace. It was more of a test product, trying to see whether he could set the stones with precision.

Shion looked up and smiled at him, "You have a vivid imagination."

"What makes you say that?"

"This picture…it's something new…it's never been done before…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's…I don't know how to explain it…"

"Try me," His mouth was set in a firm line. Shion found that oddly enticing for some reason. 

"It is kirei…" She tried.

"But what does Miaka mean?" He asked, perplexed.

"Beautiful," She told him, watching him blush.

Chaos pushed his blush downwards. Shion giggled at his apparent discomfort. 

Then she glanced at her watch, her green irises widening. 

"I have to go!!" With that, she ran out of the shop.

"But—," Chaos protested.

"Sorry!!" And she quickly called a cab and the cab sped away in the distance. 

Suddenly, Chaos felt painfully aware of how quiet the shop felt without Shion. 

_It is Miaka, her breathless whisper echoed in his mind._

_Beautiful…_

_Then you're lucky._

If he was truly lucky, Chaos thought a he sat down behind the counter, he hoped he had another chance to see Shion again.

And maybe…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake her up. 

The room was littered with toys all over and sometimes Mr. Morettzi wondered if he overdid it. 

But nothing can be good enough for her.

"Papa?"

"Yes Child?"

A light blue form shifted on the bed, "Why are you here Papa?"

"Child, you remember that ball I was telling you about?"

The form shifted uneasily, "Yes."

"I was looking for a dress for you…"

There was a longer pause, "Oh," The figure said, "I'm going back to sleep then. Night Papa. Sweet dreams."

The light dimmed and a wire snaked across the floor. 

"Sweet dreams."


	2. Garnet Built Dreams

**Two Faced Innocence**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Xenosaga. So go away and leave me in peace!!!**

**PAIRINGS: Shion x chaos KOS-MOS, Junior MOMO**

**A/N: Due to the fact that KOS MOS is not exactly a name, I have changed the name around for this story. Bear with me! And due to the fact it would seem weird to have 'chaos' name in small latter, I have made it capital. Also, I know there is no proof of Shion x chaos in the game, but this one of those random experiments one tries out. **

**There is Kos-Mos x chaos, so enjoy!**

**KOS-MOS: Keiko**

**DEDICATIONS: To Angevar who showed me this game and gets her butt kicked by her younger brother every time. And to my reviewers who have waited patiently for the next installment. **

Part Two

Garnet Built Dreams

There was a distinct sound of glasses clinking against each other.

Mr. Morettzi sipped the red wine suspiciously as if on the act of discovering poison, "So the proposal is still on."

"Yes," replied the voice, "It's still on." The voice seemed laced in doubt, "I'm not so sure it will work. In fact, I think it's highly unlikely."

Mr. Morettzi's eyebrows shot up, "Give me some credit. Would I continue the proposal if I believed it didn't work?"

"No," The voice was reluctant, "You wouldn't."

"You see," Mr. Morettzi's tone was smug and condescending.

A ripple of irritation sped down the man's spine. But he concealed it under his mask.

"Yes, I will see…" murmured the man, sipping his wine.

I will see what happens when Man decides to play God.

Shion laid her head back on her pillow. Her father had called and severely scolded her for his apparent disregard for the company.

He had no right to say that to me! Shion thought viciously, I've raised this company to heights he will never reach!

But the anger ebbed away to be replaced by a deeper emotion; contemplation.

She couldn't help thinking about Chaos. The lithe graceful form, the short pallid hair, the soul blue eyes…

Everything about him drew her towards him, like a thirsty man, eager for water.

He seemed to understand her and know her. He was perceptive; she gave him that, but to come so close so soon!

She sighed and pulled the pillow over her head. Yet, those eyes…

Those all-knowing blue eyes…

She wished she could understand him. He seemed like a pillar without a support.

He had no support…Is that what drew him to her?

"Argh!!" Shion cursed under her breath as she got up from her bed. So many questions!

She flicked the T.V on, watching the pictures fly by. One scene caught her attention—

_'As it has been seem, another employee from Vector enterprises has been found dead. Mr. Morettzi has reason to believe it may be Uzuki enterprises at fault, but no evidence has shown up. Mr. Morettzi, who has been widowed at the tender age of thirty,' _(Here, Shion snorted. Since when had thirty been a tender age?) _'And has devoted his life to his work, shows great promise in the world to be the biggest engineering firms in the country. Their main competitor, Uzuki Enterprises is not doing so badly either, with their newest CEO Shion Uzuki, daughter of retired Shiro Uzuki, has currently taken control of the business and is pushing the frontiers of engineering to its limits. But if these accidents continue, it is doubtless that more horrible repercussions will occur, _(Not that you will care, Shion thought sarcastically. As long as you get your scoop) _'I am with Mr. Morettzi at the moment and will hear his views on this subject. Mr. Morettzi, who do you think is responsible for these murders?'_

_Mr. Morenttzi's face loomed into view._

_'I cannot say for I might lay suspicion on an innocent, but I fear greedy competitors will sink to new lows to get what they want'_ (Here, Shion grinded her teeth and controlled her temper)

_'And Mr. Morettzi, how did your wife die?'_

_'She was always sensitive to the Sun, poor thing. She caught a stroke and died.'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'Don't be. It's not your fault, she died. You had no way of knowing…'_

It was too much for Shion. She switched off the T.V with a vicious snap and glared at the T.V darkly as if it had been responsible for all her troubles.

Damn Morettzi.

Shion was wondering how she was going to solve this. Morettzi was an extremely powerful man and she knew that he was a man who always got what he wanted. But it didn't make sense why his employees are being killed. There were other businesses who might sink so low, but none of Uzuki's employees are dead, so that rules out that option. All doubts point to Uzuki and Shion was sure the press wouldn't hesitate to swing public favour towards Morettzi.

Could Morettzi be killing off his own employees?

No, Shion shook her head, that was way too far-fetched, Morettzi may be scum, but he would never sink so low. She had been reading too many romance novels.

Her mobile rang and she picked it up.

"Yes? Shion speaking."

"Shion, have you seen the news?"

Shion winced internally, "Yes Father, I have," She said coolly, stilling the pounding of her rib-cage. Even after all these years, her father can still invoke this reaction in her.

"Well?" The vice was derisive, "Are you planning to do anything about it?"

"What do you expect me to do?" Shion challenged, "Walk up to Morettzi and slap him?"

"I will not sit down and see my company criticized!" Her father roared.

"You are forgetting," Shion said icily, "That the company belongs to me and that you have no control over me anymore. Good night."

"Shion—,"

The mobile clicked and Shion closed her eyes. The tears started.

_"Yes. He did. Very much"_

_"Then you're lucky."_

_"I guess I am."_

Chaos…

Chaos went about fiddling with his shop. Rearranging pieces, dusting mantels, so on…

It felt…dull. Whatever that had sustained him here for so long had vanished.

Something had….changed…

He couldn't pinpoint it, but he had a guess.

Shion.

The way she lived, the way she embraced everything….

He wished he could do this.

To embrace life…

Chaos ran a hand through his hair. He dated quite a few times, but had never managed to keep that steady relationship.

She was so much older than him too.

But since when has that ever mattered?

"Chaos?"

Chaos blinked and turned to face the doorway. There, framed in all his glory was Junior.

"Junior," Chaos said grudgingly. Seeing Junior brought back more images of Shion.

"You've been locked up in here for a week," Junior said angrily, "Either spill, or expect me to kick your ass."

Chaos laughed and gestured a seat to him. Junior sat down cautiously, his periwinkle blue eyes trained on Chaos.

"So, why have you been cooped up here all week?" Junior said.

"Thinking."

"Really," Junior said skeptically, "Not what were you thinking about?"

"Shion Uzuki," Chaos said quietly.

"Shion Uzuki? When did you see her?"

"Last week when we met Allen."

"Oh, so that was the girl we saw…I've never realized that was Shion Uzuki…"

"Anyway, she came to see my shop and…"

"Chaos has a crush on her!!"

"Junior. Shut up."

"Chaos has a cru-ush! Chaos has cru-ush. First comes love, than comes marriage…"Junior said in a sing-song voice.

"Then comes Junior in a baby carriage," Chaos retorted, his soul blue eyes grinning.

Junior stopped singing abruptly and scowled at Chaos, "You're making fun of my height again."

Chaos laughed. The expression on Junior's face was priceless, as always.

He wiped tears of laughter off his face, "So…"

Junior grinned, "Keep laughing and I might not give you this," He flashed a golden envelope.

Chaos stopped laughing.

"Junior! Give me that!!" Chaos lunged at him, but the petite boy was too quick.

"Not until you admit you have a crush on Shion," Junior retorted, his periwinkle blue eyes alive with glee.

"Junior!!" Chaos jumped at him, but hit his head against the chair, "Ow…." He groaned.

Junior laughed so hard, he began to have spasms, "Oh…My…" He doubled over in laughter for the second time in a row.

Chaos pouted, "Now will you give me the letter?" He said sulkily.

"Just…a…minute…" Junior said, breathing heavily, trying to recover his bearings. Then he broke down again, causing Chaos to sigh exasperatedly.

"Junior," Chaos said warningly.

Junior wiped his face and with a suspiciously innocent face, handed the envelope to Chaos.

Chaos glanced at the address, "This is from Morettzi!"

"Really? I didn't know," Junior said childishly.

Chaos looked at him with an incredulous look, "I can't believe I chased you all over the room just for this."

"Open it."

Chaos cocked an eyebrow at him and opened the envelope and scanned the contents.

"It's some kind of party," Chaos flipped the invite onto the desk, "I'm not interested."

"Even if Shion was going?" Junior's voice resembled a baby handing over free chocolate, but Chaos knew better.

Chaos's ears perked up at the name, but Chaos shook his head, "It's not like she'll be going anyway." He said dejectedly, "You saw the way Morettzi trashed Shion's company in the press."

"That I did," Junior said sensibly, his face under a façade of calm, "But she will have to attend. Everyone is going. Trust me, she will be there."

"You sound confident."

"That's because I am. When it comes to matter like this, I know where and what goes on," Junior paused, "And you can always leave if she's not there."

"I just don't like parties."

"With your sense of attire, I'm not surprised."

"Spoiled brat."

"Gay."

"I AM NOT!!!"

She lifted the glass so it reflected her eyes. She really didn't want to be here. They were filled with rich snobs and aristocratic old men.

Damn Morettzi!

She sighed and sipped her mock-tail just like a lady should.

She snorted at that remark in her mind. She was probably the most unladylike person in this party.

She sighed and put her glass back on the table.

She would give money to anyone who could rescue her from this place.

Then someone grasped her hand and began to lead her away. She was about to reprimand the man when she caught a glimpse of pallid hair and soul blue eyes.

"Chaos!"

He winked at her, "You were expecting maybe Prince Charming?"

She blushed and retorted sourly, "I think Prince Charming has better taste in parties."

Chaos bowed slightly at her and pouted, "Aw, doesn't Prince Charming have to rescue his fair maiden?"

She shot him a smile, "Then rescue me already and be done with it!"

His breath hitched. Did she feel the same way about him?

He bowed, "Consider yourself rescued milady!"

Shion hid a grin behind her hand and followed him.

Maybe this party wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

**A/N: This chapter came late, I know. But I shifted countries, so very sincere apologies to my reviewers. (bows)**

    __


End file.
